1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a passenger vehicle with front or rear bodyshell structures that have lamp receiving spaces for receiving lamps on left and right vehicle sides.
2. Description of the Related Art
A passenger vehicle is finished by fitting together a plurality of separately produced components or subassemblies and fitting these components adjacent to one another in the region of a lamp receiving space of the vehicle. The components or subassemblies form part of the externally visible outer skin of the vehicle body. For example, the bodyshell structure can form a vehicle outer skin region that upwardly adjoins the lamp receiving space. Furthermore, a panel may be fit onto the bodyshell structure and may form a vehicle outer skin section that downwardly adjoins the lamp receiving space. The lamp or the housing on the light emitting side of the lamp also forms a vehicle outer skin part in the lamp receiving space. The above-described components must be fit together very carefully to maintain predetermined relative positions so that a uniform overall impression of high value, quality and aesthetics is assured. In particular, a predefined joint appearance must be kept as exact as possible, since even small deviations in this regard are readily visible to the observer.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicle that can assure a high quality appearance in the area of the lamp receiving spaces while providing a simple installation.